Monkeypede
by Toto the buggy
Summary: The monkey team decides to go on a special holiday after Sparx has an injury! But things go wrong soon after the trip begins... horribly wrong! First story... please R&R guys, thanks so much!
1. A holiday!

**Monkeypede**

**Chapter 1 - A holiday!**

**A/N: This is my first story and i tried really hard so plz dont flame too much but if u do then i will just have a bonfire with them hahaha! :D**

**Sparx: u arent going to torture me are you?**

**Me: lol u'll just have to wait and see ;)**

The day started as any day normally does. Antauri was meditating, Sparx and Otto were playing video games, Chiro was training with Nova and Gibson was experimenting with chemicals (like Fe and K! **a/n: haha those are real chemicals!**).

"Yeah, I beat you, Otto!" Sparx yelled happily, dancing with joy.

"Awww, but but that's not fair!" Otto cried, throwing down the controller angrily. Antauri watched disapprovingly from his meditative corner, with an eyebrow raised, despite the fact that he may or may not actually have an eyebrow or it could be a monobrow I dunno but it's that long white thing on the top of his head, it is raised.

"You know I don't like video games," he said sternly. His eyebrow remained upward.

"Aw, come on, 'tauri!" Sparx punched him lightly with a laugh. "Don't be such a spoil-sport!"

"Oh shut up Sparky" said a voice... Nova entered the room with Chiro! She ripped the television off the wall and threw it at Sparx's head. Shards flew everywhere, including Sparx's eyes, sending him to the hospital!

"Oh no! Nova look what you've done!" cried Chiro, "Now how are going to play video games?"

Sparx was rolling in circles clutching his eyes and screaming like a retarded furbee. "!AAAAAA!"

They rushed Sparks off to the hospital quickly, and the doctors refused to operate because he was non-human. So they took him to the vet instead.

They sat in the vet waiting room, staring at each other anxiously, while a little girl's bunny nibbled on Nova's tail.

"Hey! Control that stupid rabbit!" she yelled, kicking the bunny in the face, out of the roof and it died.

A blonde lady walked out, "The vet will see you now Chiro!" she said smiling. Chiro grabbed the monkeys and went in to see Sprx.

Sprx77 was on the oparation table with a giganticly huge bandage on his face. "Hey guys, this look familiar?" he said, loling.

"Well the good news is, Sparx will be okay" said the vet, "But he will need a few weeks of relaxation and rest. So no working or fighting crime, it could cause him irreversable brainal damage."

Otto looked like he was going to cry. Nova felt a little bad for Sparx but because she's a tomboy she didn't show it. Antauri's eyebrow remained raised.

"I know," said Chiro, "Lets go on a small vacation! That way you can get all the rest and relaxation that you need!"

Sparx smiled happily, "That would be awesome. Where will we go?"

"Lets go on a roadtrip!" shouted Otto, "I'll bring a guitar!"

"That would be a splendid idea," Antauri mused, "I think it would be beneficial for Spark's health."

The team whooped and cheered. It was time for a holiday!

"Lets get packing, Otto!"

**R&R guys! I tried really hard, please give me a few good reviews :) i cant wait to see what u guys think **

**love yas 3 3**


	2. The Cottage

**ol hi guysss! sorry for not updating i've been busy with my homework :( :( i hate school soooo much!**

**chapter 2- The Cottage**

After taking Sparx back home from the vet, the team began to pack their stuff to go on a camping trip! Antauri, whose eyebrows were already raised, raised them even further when he saw Otto bringing out his guitar, ukulele, banjo, tambourine and cello.

Antauri turned to everyone else. "Okay Hyper Force, the campervan isn't that big so we can't pack too much - OTTO! Put that back."

Otto sighed dejectedly, and he went to return the bongo drums back to the Super Robot. Everyone else was ready. "Okay, how about we get going?" Chiro suggested, excited. The others agreed. It was about time to hit the road!

Gibson put on a hat with corks swinging from the brim and took the steering wheel. "Hold on tight, because THIS IS GONNA GET BUMMPPYYYY."

The campervan lurched to a start, and they were on the road towards their new holiday! The trip seemed dangerous because the large vehicle swerved from side to side and collided with several objects including a lamp post, a rubbish bin and an old lady. Her spine snapped and she died.

Otto whooped with joy as they began singing road trip songs, and everyone grabbed an instrument and began playing like they were in an orchestra! Antauri played the banjo, Sprx played the guitar, Chiro played the tambourine, Nova played the cello and Otto played the ukulele. A beautiful symphony was conducted for the next hour.

All of a sudden, sirens went off and the campervan slowed to a stop. Apparently, the old lady they had run over had become lodged under the wheel and was stuck. The police had pulled him over!

"Excuse me sir," said the police officer as Gibson rolled down the window, "May I see your driver's license?"

Gibson got scared because he realised then that he didn't have a license at all! Then the team realised it probably wasn't a good idea to let a monkey drive. In fact, none of them were allowed to drive.  
"Antauri, what do we do?" Chiro asked, worried, as the police driver began to get suspicious of them, especially since they had an old lady stuck under their car. Antauri's eyebrows finally lowered, and turned into a frown.  
"Let me handle it!" he said. He turned his hands into claws and knocked the police man out. "Now DRIVE!"

Sparx took the wheel because he had more experience driving, even though he was still blind, and they made their way towards their hired cottage, which was in the middle of a forest.

The team arrived at the forest and began driving through. Gibson was studying the map intently, because they were lost. Sparx was getting annoyed.

"Hurry up and find the road we're on!" snapped the red monkey.

Gibson got angry as well, "Excuse me, but I'm trying my best. I don't see you doing any better!"  
"I would if I wasn't driving, Brain Strain!" Sprx snapped back, "I'm just going to take this road!" He turned down a random road that was lined with foreboding trees, however the team did not seem to notice the danger as they were just trees. How could be trees be foreboding anyway.

After traveling down this road for 3 hours, it became apparent that they had gone the wrong way. "I told you, you should've turned back the OTHER way!" Gibson and Sparx continued to argue, and suddenly Sprx lost control of the campervan!

It bumped over a large bump, veered off the road and crashed into a tree. The monkey team didn't get hurt except Nova but she deserved it, and Otto accidentally broke his banjo. He started crying.

"What do we do now, team?" Chiro said, worried.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl appeared from the forest. She seemed scared but trusting, and cautiously approached the monkeys. Chiro knew straight away that this girl was special. She had beautiful golden brown hair that glittered brightly in the sunlight, and certain parts shone gold. Her eyes were a shy green with brown flecks, and they hinted of a deep, traumatic past. She didn't say anything for a moment, then a harmonious melody drifted through the air, and Chiro realised she was speaking. It was like the sound of sweet, loamy violets that drifted in a warm summer breeze on a crisp winter dawn. It was like strawberry gum drops freshly plucked from their mother's bosom, drifting on the breath of a delicately skewered chicken. It was love at first sight.

"I heard the accident, are you all okay?" whispered the girl tentatively. Chiro nodded without saying anything, enthralled by her beauty. Nova lay battered on the ground but no one noticed.  
"My name is Skye Raven Hakumei, but you can call me Skye," she continued, batting her eyelids shyly. She coyly played with her hair, and turned away slightly out of fear. Chiro raised his hands to show they meant no harm.

"My name is Chiro, and these are my monkeys. We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

The girl nodded, as she had heard of them before. She stepped closer as she now trusted them completely.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me," Skye said, "I've been lost in the forest, I can't find my family either. I can't remember much of what happened, I have amnesia."

"Of course we'll help you!" Antauri butted in, "We can help you search for your family!"

Skye smiled and her face lit up with enthusiasm, "Great! I last saw them a few days ago. I can lead you to the place, maybe we can find some clues as to how they disappeared!"

"Good, so it's settled!" Chiro began to set off after Skye Raven Hakumei, followed by the monkeys, and Otto who was lugging all the other instruments behind them.

They traveled for what seemed like hours, and then night began to fall. They set up camp, and cooked food over a campfire. Chiro noticed that Skye wasn't present. He looked around and noticed her sitting some distance off by a cliffside, staring into the sunset. Chiro joined her, and sat down quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Then he noticed a small tear in the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away, and nodded.

"I just miss my family. I'm scared that something might have happened to them."

"I'm sure they're okay," Chiro reassured her, "We'll find them!"

He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, stifling a few sobs. They shared a quiet moment together, enjoying the tranquility of the forest and watched the beautiful burning sun descend into shadow, allowing night to creep in and throw a veil of stars over the slumbering world.


	3. Chiro dies

**review replies:**

**A.O.C - this story is like, 100% for real super srs. strap in for the ride.**

**Chapter 3 - Chiro dies**

The monkey team awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day, despite all that had happened (like crashing their campervan and killing an old lady). Sparx had somehow been miraculously cured from his blindness except because he was still wearing the giganticly huge bandage, he thought he was still blind so he didn't take it off.

They packed up camp and began to search for Skye's family, who she said she had been separated from while hiking in the woods. She had only been lost for a day, so as long as they retraced their steps, it should be easy enough to find them.

After a certain amount of time traveling, the group came across some old footprints that led off deeper into the forest.

"I recognise this place!" Skye said excitedly, following the footsteps, "We definitely came this way! It looks like they went into the forest."

"All we have to do is follow the foot steps and we'll find your parents again!" Chiro said happily. The team set off again and followed the track until they came to a small clearing. It was a small glade-like place, with fresh-smelling green grass dotted with painted flowers about the place. A mother deer and her fawn trotted anxiously on the forest's edge, watching the group as they approached the perfumed cottage that lay central to the small utopia. Little butterflies flapped their flappy wings, causing hurricanes back home in Shuggazoom and thus destroying the city. As the team walked towards the cottage, where the footsteps led, the grass felt spongey underneath their feet. Kittens frolicked happily, mewling sweet songs in the beautiful sunshine.

Approaching the door of the cottage, Chiro knocked but there was no answer. The door creaked suddenly and swung open, revealing a rather dusty looking place. There wasn't anyone home even though it was fully furnished with Bluray HD DVD and High Definition Surround Sound Speakers.

"Anyone home?" Otto called into the house. Skye hesitantly waited in the doorway, letting the rest of the team to walk past her.

The monkeys split up and looked in each of the rooms. There wasn't anyone there!

"Well, it looks like your parents aren't here," Chiro said, "We can move on to keep searching though."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Skye was grinning evilly, her green eyes swimming with a deep loathing that seemed to only rival Satan himself.

"What's going on?" Sparx yelled, for he was still blind, or at least he thought he was.

"You're all fools!" Skye shouted, laughing manically.

A loud bang resounded and the team yelled in fright.

"What the hell was that?" Chiro turned around in fright when he felt a pain. He looked up and realised he had been shot in the head!

An eternity could pass, cities could rise and fall, and yet time's boob would never have been able to stifle the unfolding scene that played out before them like a sad play that would have also unfolded before them, but in a theatre and not a cottage. A trail of blood tumbled down, travelling along the frowny lines of his face. A single tear trickled down his cherubic face as he stared at the team in horror. It was a life cut short: a flame snuffed too soon. Skye reached forward, her delicate fingers stretching to caress the cheek of the fallen hero, but suddenly she caught the tear on her thumb and let it drop into a vial in her pocket that she labelled 'Misandry'.

The monkeys stared in disbelief. Antauri's eyebrows raised even higher. They were so high that it might have been a cause for concern, had Chiro not just been shot in his face. Suddenly Antauri suffered a brow aneurysm and died.

Skye carefully placed a gas mask over her face and pulled down hard on a nearby lever. "Smell you later, monkey dweebs," she cackled, as green plumes of smoke billowed forth from somewhere beneath the floorboards. The monkeys collapsed instantly, except for Antauri who had already collapsed because he died. The last thing they remembered was seeing a strange man with a twisted face step out from the shadows, reaching his hands out towards their paralysed bodies plus corpse.

**Read and review guys! sry about chiro, haha seriosly though i cried when i wrote it!**


End file.
